Don't leave me alone
by SonaChanTheHedgehog
Summary: Petit one-shot mettant en scène les malheurs de Tails quelques temps après la mort de Cosmo. Ceci est donc une petite suite de la série Sonic X.


Ce matin là, tout était calme. Il faisait beau, il n'y avait pas d'attaques à l'horizon. Sona-Chan rentra de vacances et dit bonjour à Sonic et sa bande qui sont très heureux de la retrouver. Mais, à sa grande surprise, Tails ne se trouvait pas avec eux. Elle décida alors d'aller lui rendre une petite visite.  
>Une fois sur place, elle frappa à la porte, mais pas de réponse. Elle enfonça la poignée, et, par surprise, la porte était ouverte. Elle regarda dans la cuisine, le salon et le garage. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle décida alors de monter à l'étage. Elle entendit des bruits de pleurs venant de la chambre. Comme la porte était entre-ouverte, elle vit le jeune renard assis sur le lit, face à sa fenêtre donnant sur un magnifique paysage où se trouvaient de nombreuses fleurs toutes aussi belles les unes par rapport aux autres. Elle frappa doucement à la porte, puis y entra sans faire de bruit.<p>

-Tails, je suis de retour de vacances, annonça-t-elle.

Il l'ignora.

-Tails, que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Sonic et les autres ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu t'es disputé avec eux?  
>-Laisse-moi tranquille, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.<br>-Sonic s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, et moi aussi. Je veux donc savoir ce qui t'es arrivé...  
>-Et moi je ne veux rien te dire.<br>- Bon, si tu veux rester seul, je te laisse...  
>-Non ! Attends... Je... je vais tout te raconter...<br>-D'accord.

La jeune fille s'assied à côté de lui. Tails lui raconta la grande aventure qu'il avait vécut dans l'espace, sa rencontre avec Cosmo, les aventures qu'il avait partagé avec elle, les sentiments qu'il avait envers elle et de son sacrifice. A la fin de son récit, il pleura à chaudes larmes.

-C'est ma faute! C'est ma faute! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire confiance à Sonic! Il savait très bien que je l'aimais, que je voulais vivre avec elle...

Sona-Chan le prit dans ses bras.

-D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, Sonic savait très bien ce que tu ressentais envers elle, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Soit elle se sacrifiait pour que vous reviviez dans le bonheur, soit elle serait encore présente et vous auriez eu des ennuis. Ce n'est pas ta faute Tails, c'est elle qui a voulu. Mais elle pensera toujours à toi, et toi, tu penseras toujours à elle.  
>-Pardon si je mouille ton tee-shirt.<br>-Ce n'est pas grave, ça va sécher. Tu devrais oublier tout ça. Tu ne peux plus retourner en arrière, la vie continue. On va oublier tout ça en faisant des gâteaux comme on faisait avant, ça te dit?

Tails hésita, puis accepta. Sona-Chan vit la photo de groupe et pouvait enfin savoir à quoi ressemblait la jeune plante. Elle la trouvait très belle, mais ne voulait pas dire un mot sur elle, pour éviter de faire tomber une nouvelle fois son ami dans le désespoir. Peu à peu, le renard retrouva le sourire, ce qui fit plaisir à Sona-Chan.

Mais, durant la nuit, Tails fit d'horribles cauchemars, dans lesquels on l'accusa de meurtre volontaire. Il était torturé, fouetté, massacré à coups de couteaux par une méchante Cosmo et par tous ses amis, qui lui crachait du sang et se moquaient de lui. Ils lui balançaient: "Cours Tails cours, mais on te rattrapera!".  
>Entendant les hurlements de son ami, Sona-Chan intervint et le rassura en le prenant dans ses bras.<p>

-C'est bon je suis là, je suis là, ce n'étaient que des cauchemars.

Une semaine environ plus tard, Sona-Chan, accompagnée de Sonic, alla chercher Tails pour un pique-nique. Elle entra dans la maison, mais ne vit personne. Elle monta à l'étage. Elle vit des traces de sang, qui venaient de la salle de bain. Elle se dirigea vers cette pièce. Elle vit alors la peur de sa vie: Le jeune renard se trouvait dans la baignoire, recouvert de son sang. Elle hurla, et des larmes se dessinèrent au bord de ses yeux, avant de couler le long de ses joues.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Sonic.  
>-C'est... Horrible... Appelle les urgences!<p>

Le hérisson bleu la rejoignit et vit à son tour l'horrible scène. Lui aussi était choqué. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil.

Quelques instants plus tard, les urgences transportèrent le jeune blessé. Le pique-nique était annulé. Tout le groupe d'ami était plongé dans l'angoisse et l'inquiétude, surtout Sonic et Sona-Chan. Ils prièrent pour que cet enfer s'arrête. Ils allaient le voir tous les jours à l'hôpital, mais le renard n'était toujours pas réveillé.

La semaine suivante, le téléphone sonna. Sonic répondit. Puis, il annonça la tragique nouvelle qui a été annoncée par l'hôpital: Tails est mort. Il pleura. Sona-Chan le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler, mais elle pleurait aussi.

-Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Tails ? Il n'a rien fait de mal! On s'est toujours soutenu, il m'a tout le temps aidé aux combats! NON!  
>-Je le sais, répondit-elle, moi aussi je l'aimais bien!<p>

Le jour suivant, une enquête fût ouverte. Elle alla vite, car les enquêteurs avaient trouvé une lettre sur la table de chevet. C'était Tails qui l'avait écrite. Il annonçait qu'il voulait quitter ce monde car il n'avait pas supporté le sacrifice de Cosmo. Les policiers avaient donc conclu l'affaire à un suicide. Sonic continuait sa vie, avec le reste de ses amis, mais dans la douleur.


End file.
